


Kiss Me, Want Me.

by loser1419



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Kinda, M/M, im sorry if i didnt give enough justice on junbob it's my first time lol, mature content?, not too mature though, theyre so hot tbh jfc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 16:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loser1419/pseuds/loser1419
Summary: One is powerful enough, but two? Two is phenomenal.





	Kiss Me, Want Me.

Junhoe strutted down the club, radiating with confidence it made the sea of gyrating bodies part to make way for him. He still had his designer clothes and smokey make up on, having gone straight to the club right after his modeling gig.  
  
He only had his eyes trained ahead, occasionally glancing from side side, ignoring as a number of eyes followed his every movements. It was not by exaggeration that people drooled over him, mouth parting in shock by his presence alone, but a mere fact.   
  
Junhoe would've felt proud with the impact that he had over people, but he's too used with the attention to even care for it. Same old, same old.   
  
After a couple of glares given to the shameless ones who dare touch him, Junhoe finally came to a stop, a few steps away from a certain table.   
  
Junhoe's subtle smile faltered, his eyes hardening at the scene in front of him.   
  
"Hey, baby!" Bobby, the one who asked him to come and was currently surrounded with some people that Junhoe can't recognize, waved at him when he noticed him.   
  
Junhoe explicitly rolled his eyes but remained unresponsive, before crossing the few distance between them.   
  
"You finally came! I was--"   
  
"Move." Junhoe ignored Bobby, not even  sparing the attractive man a single glance, his eyes boring holes on the woman beside him instead. It's unnerving him.   
  
Some already went away when he came nearer, but there's a single woman that stayed stubbornly. She even stuck herself closer to Bobby when Junhoe raised a brow at her, silently demanding her to scuttle away just like the others.   
  
"I said, move." Junhoe said slowly, his voice rising above the music, letting the woman catch every syllable just in case she's too slow to comprehend.   
  
Instead of answering him, the woman laced her arms around Bobby, her filthy hands wandering on the length of his toned arm. The action ticked Junhoe off, and it's evident on the way his face hardens.

"Oppa? Who is he?"   
  
Junhoe flicked his eyes towards Bobby, his eyes meeting the latter's dark ones for the first time tonight.   
  
Their silent staring battle came to an end, and Bobby was the first one to avert his eyes. Junhoe crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for Bobby's next moves. Bobby then untangled the woman's arms around him, much to Junhoe's utter pleasure. 

"You heard him. Move away."  
  
"What?" The lady's face morphed into one of disbelief, as she looked at him and Bobby, again and again, which frankly made her look so much of a fool. She looked like she heard something she didn't expect to hear, and it's almost funny how she believed Bobby would chose her over him.

Dream on.  
  
"Move before I have someone drag you out."   
  
Junhoe pitied the woman, he really did. Either she's new here and had been abroad all her life, or she just never watched the television. They were on the news and all over media when they publicize their relationship, and it's almost impossible to miss it.   
  
He really pitied her, but the look that she gave them after Bobby whispered something to her felt so satisfying.   


Junhoe can't be bothered to know on what the message was, because judging by the way she ran off looking so afraid, Jiwon must've purposely slip the consequences she’ll face if she'll stay seated with him.

They were mostly empty threats however, but it's still nice to remind people on the things that they could do.

After the woman left them, Junhoe finally allowed himself to sit beside the older man. Bobby immediately scooted closer to him, giving him a soft nip on his neck that served as his own unique  greeting. Junhoe relaxed against the familiar touch, though he's still pretty annoyed because of what transpired earlier. He's supposed to be having fun, and not to be greeted with such sight.   
  
Bobby's lips travelled upwards, slowly, as if testing the waters, but just when he's about to kiss Junhoe full on the lips, Junhoe pushed him back.   
  
"Why?" Bobby whined, but Junhoe just shot him a look, as he reached on a full glass, downing it in one shot. He felt oddly parched. They still have something to settle, and Junhoe wasn't about to brush this off.   
  
"Who is that girl?"   
  
"Who?"   
  
"Beside you? And where are our friends? Are you alone today?" There's still a lot of people that are looking at their direction, but Junhoe could hardly care. It's not even rare to see both of the top models in the country together. It's almost normal.   
  
"Our friends are not here, and they're my friends." Bobby draped his arms around him, starting to feel touchy as he toyed with the wide collar of Junhoe's shirt. He's not drunk yet, but Junhoe knew him well enough to realize that he's already tipsy.   
  
By _'friends'_ , Bobby meant that he just met them inside this club today. Sometimes, Junhoe forgot that someone could be more popular than him, and by someone, he meant Bobby. Bobby was a natural at their field, and he could just be wearing the weirdest combination of clothes and he'll still have people under his feet.   
  
He's influential despite everything. He's friendly and smiley and everything that Junhoe is not, and yet, he is also the only one that Junhoe wanted.

When the news first came out, people’s reactions varied from good and bad, disgust and amusement. Afterall, it's not everyday that the biggest stars were actually dating each other, and they were both guys at that.

There are people who doubted their relationship at the start, but it all died down when pictures of them kissing surfaced on the net. Truthfully, Junhoe was a _little_ afraid that it'll damage their reputation as models, and that they'll receive backslash after the announcement, but they aren't at the top for nothing, so the issue was brushed off after a couple of months. 

Junhoe still had a lot of offered gigs and Bobby remained the most sought out model.

The power that Bobby unknowingly held over people sometimes made Junhoe doubt about his own value for the older man, which is a huge thing considering that Junhoe already thought so highly of himself. Bobby already had everything in his hands, and he could easily get everything that he wished for, so why would he settle with Junhoe?   
  
There were days when his mind would drift off to those kind of thoughts, but that day clearly wasn't tonight, because Bobby had been physically showing him how much he needed him.   
  
A moan that sounded so much of his own brought Junhoe back to reality. Bobby was murmuring praises against his neck, littering him with bites and kisses, and Junhoe leaned back on their padded booth, thoroughly enjoying the attention given to him.   
  
Junhoe caught a glimpse of the same woman from earlier as she looked at them with disgust from the crowd. The crowd's whispers also didn't sound like one anymore because of how loud they were.   
  
Junhoe smirked. Looked like they wanted a show, and he was in the mood to give them one.   
  
Junhoe stopped Bobby's ministrations with a little nudge. He pulled him by his collar, feeling the excitement shoot up on his spine, fueled by the gasps of the people around him as he said, "Kiss Me."   
  
Bobby looked taken aback at the bold request, before smirking too. _Of course_ .   
  
Junhoe can't really grasp the idea of them attracting so much attention even if they're practically always seen together. Flashes of cameras and louder exclamations could be heard as Junhoe tipped his head back and opened his mouth for Bobby, but it only made him remember something.   
  
One is powerful enough, but two? Two is phenomenal.   
  
Junhoe's hand travelled to pull on Bobby's hair just like he knew how he wanted it. Bobby rewarded him with a deep groan, and Junhoe's mind shut everything up, except of one thought.   
  
Yeah. Junhoe AND Bobby are phenomenal.   
  
And the crowd? The world? They just have to deal with them.   



End file.
